Oh My, My, My
by Davan Hawkes
Summary: I think everyone but us knew. Songfic "Mary's Song Oh My My My " by Taylor Swift. TYLER/OC


So yeah, this just came to me while listening to some music…which is why this is a songfic. Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My) - Taylor Swift is the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, that belongs to Taylor Swift, and if I owned the Covenant, I'd be a very, _very_ happy girl. But I don't, so I have to settle for ogling the Sons of Ipswich in their Speedos. Damn. Mary Cooper, her family and the plotline are mine though…to a point, because the story is based off the song. Double damn.

* * *

For as long as I can remember, Mama's been best friends with Tanya Simms. Tanya has a son, two years older than me. Tyler was, to say the least, a brat. Not to say that I wasn't, of course; being friends with the founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts, we were wealthy and we enjoyed that wealth. Daddy loved to go away on golfing trips with the fathers of the other families almost as much as he loved buying me anything and everything I could ever want.

But, regardless of us being spoiled, I followed Tyler around like a lost puppy. I was his constant shadow. He didn't seem to mind.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

Daddy adored the fact that I was so fond of Tyler. He would always say to Ty's dad, "Dan, you're going to become my brother someday."

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mammas smiled _

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my_

Tyler always protected me from the other Sons of Ipswich, as the children of the founding families were called by the press and the other residents of our tiny town. Reid loved to pick on me, so did Pogue, but Tyler used to take all their taunting that was meant for me. He said that he was the only one who was allowed to tease me. Caleb was always too much of a gentleman, even at nine years old, to be that rude.

We built a tree-house the summer of 1998 in Tyler's backyard, with the help of Suzie, Tyler's governess. It was pretty damn elaborate, I have to say, but we were Tyler Simms and Mary Cooper. Tyler liked to act tough in front of his friends sometimes, the odd time they weren't bothering me, and he'd say he was going to beat me up for following him around.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

At that age, we knew the world was big, but since the families all lived on the same street (and it's a damn long street), we didn't have to go far. We'd never gone anywhere at that point, never seen anything outside of Ipswich. I remember at Caleb's tenth birthday party, we thought we'd act older and play truth or dare. It's a moment in my life I'll never, ever forget.

_Take me back to when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I…_

_Oh my, my, my, my_

The older we got, the more problems stirred up, though. At thirteen the boys all got a taste of their birthright: the powers that were gifted to the eldest males in the lines of the four families. First to get them was Caleb, then Pogue, then Reid and finally Tyler. I was there with Tyler when he got his Power. I thought he was having a seizure, I screamed for his father and mother. They came running but just smiled secretively and with a degree of sadness when they saw their son convulsing on the carpeted floor of the den.

We all went to Spenser Academy for high school. I went on exchange to Spain during sophomore year and came back…different. More confident, less showy about it, more bold…

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Some things never change though, and I still looked at Tyler like the sun shone out of his ass. He was my best friend, my protector. Some guy tried to force himself on me at a party and Tyler put him in the hospital with multiple broken bones. It wasn't long after that that Tyler asked me out on a date. He took me to New York City for dinner and a play and just like you see in the movies, when he dropped me off at my dorm at three am, he kissed me tenderly goodnight.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mammas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my, my, my_

We started dating, which came as no surprise to our friends; it had been a long time coming. I was gossiped about, ridiculed, called every name in the book by catty girls who hated me for taking Tyler off the market…but none of that mattered, because I loved him.

We would go for drives in his Hummer, often going out to Marblehead or the Dells to just watch the stars and talk. Things were good.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two am riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Then one night we were at Nicky's with the boys, and a girl that Reid had ignored came and threw herself at Tyler while I was getting sodas for our group. All I saw when I turned around was some bimbo in Tyler's lap, sucking on his face. I turned tail and ran out of there. Caleb, sweetheart that he is, gave me a ride back to the dorms but Tyler caught up to us in the parking lot.

"_She_ kissed _me_, Mary!" Tyler told me over and over, but I didn't believe him. I'd always had a confidence issue with our relationship. I was just another rich girl at a prep school, but Tyler was a Son of Ipswich. He was somebody _important_. I didn't consider myself good-looking, but Tyler was absolutely gorgeous. I didn't see how we matched up as well as we did. Tyler followed me to my dorm and sat outside my room all night, talking through the door, trying to get me to forgive him.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside 'til the morning light_

_Oh my, my, my, my_

Things were perfect. We argued occasionally, but what couple doesn't? He didn't dump me when he left for college like everyone expected. Instead he came and visited me every weekend from Boston, and I went and visited him on campus whenever he couldn't make it home.

The summer I graduated Spenser Tyler was home, living in a posh apartment in downtown Ipswich. I was going to Yale with him next year for journalism. One night the two of us were out at Marblehead, just like old times, and Tyler gave me the shock of my life.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favourite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

The ring Tyler put on my finger that night wasn't a huge rock like Caleb had given Sarah, or what my mother liked to flash at big parties. It was a thin silver band with a small, unassuming sapphire that glinted like Tyler's eyes in the light. The inscription on the inside of the band made it so perfect for us though.

ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME!

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mammas cried_

The single most perfect moment in my life was complete silence in my mind as I stood at the alter with Tyler, his big hands clasping mine tightly. I stared up into his eyes, mesmerized by the brilliant shade of blue.

_You said I do_

_And I did too_

The wedding night was sheer bliss and a year later I gave birth to Benjamin Jacob Simms. He was the most precious thing in my world. Tyler doted on him. He was such a good father.

_Take me back where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my, my, my, my…._

"Baby, I'll still love you when we have to go shopping for Depends and walkers together," joked Tyler one night.

He never lies to me.

* * *

So, what do you think? Bear in mind that this was written at midnight, yes, insomnia is a cruel bitch... sorry if it's a bit sketchy.

Go ahead and press that little purple button, you know you want to.


End file.
